


Wherein Jim has an overly-optimistic imagination

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Years (Rambleverse Timeline), F/M, Gen, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza





	Wherein Jim has an overly-optimistic imagination

Jim hasn't told anyone this, but he kinda sort of maybe already has a low-level certification for ship mechanics. He's hoping to reveal it at some dramatic moment, like when Cadet Noname Uhura is frustrated with a recalcitrant spanner and he can swoop in, all heroic and handsome, with a toolbelt slung low on his hips and a worklight positioned just behind him, making him all glowy on the edges.

He'll calmly offer to help and she'll be all aflutter with relief--wait, no, she's feisty, so she'll probably be more like "I can do it myself, grr, no I can't, I hate you yet find myself strangely attracted to you" (except with more big words, because she seems like that kind of girl) and Jim will reply, "There's nothing strange about that, sweetheart" and then....

Jim hasn't worked out the next bit of dialogue yet, but the important thing is that at some point he ends up curling his strong, manly hand over her dainty little girl-fingers and it's totally like that scene with Han and Leia in Star Wars, except it doesn't take them two more movies to have sex and no-one makes out with their brother.

Jim has mentioned the trilogy to Cadet Noname, super casual-like, just to check that she's digging the loveable rogue angle and doesn't prefer the earnest farm-boy hero type (because if she does prefer that, he can switch tactics on a dime. He's driven past real fields and everything) but the lovely Ms. Noname just blinked at him and said, "What's Star Wars?"

Jim's crush almost imploded right there until he realized that Noname was probably telling hurtful lies to drive him away because she's frightened of the intensity of her feelings for him. 

(Jim gets that a lot.)


End file.
